disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aloha, E komo Mai
"Aloha, E komo Mai" is the theme song for Lilo & Stitch: The Series and the franchise's official theme song. It is performed by Jump5 and Stitch. The song is also one of the songs from the Tokyo Disneyland attraction The Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai!. However, unlike in Stitch! The Movie and Lilo & Stitch: The Series, the full song is sung in two parts: one where the four Birds of Paradise begin their next musical number after Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride and when Stitch accepts to perform with the Birds of Paradise when he promises not to do pranks anymore in the Tiki Room. Lyrics Movie Version= Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Oh when you're down, you're feeling low Got nobody by your side It can be lonely and you want to only Find a place, no need to hide Just lay back, you'll fit right in You can make it all come true 'Cause there's always hope inside And hope will see you through Aloha... Stitch: Ji waba! Jump5: You'll find the place where you belong Ohana... A family to call your own Where you feel at home Everybody sing! I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Maka maka! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Now you can see, tookie ba waba Nothing but these clear blue skies Love it has found you, and when it surrounds you It's just like paradise Now the door has swung wide open Now your heart has taken wings Feel that magic in the air Oh hear your spirit sing Aloha... Stitch: Aloha! Jump5: You'll find the place where you belong Ohana... A family to call your own Where you feel at home Everybody sing! I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Iki baba! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Oh-ho-ha Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Stitch: Iki tooki née hai! Tikis: Iki tooki née hai! Stitch: Aka tiki baba! Tikis: Aka tiki baba! Stitch: Gaba ika tasooba? Tikis: Gaba ika tasooba? Stitch: Oocha! Tikis: Oocha! Stitch: Chika! Tikis: Chika! Stitch: Miki miki coconut! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Miki miki coconut! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch tries to sing along: Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa Jump5: Welcome cousins, e komo mai Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Icky icky bo bo! Jump5: Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Jump5: Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Bye!!! |-|TV Version= Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Maka maka! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Oh-ho-ha Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Stitch: Iki tooki née hai! Tikis: Iki tooki née hai! Stitch: Aka tiki baba! Tikis: Aka tiki baba! Stitch: Gaba ika tasooba? Tikis: Gaba ika tasooba? Stitch: Oocha! Tikis: Oocha! Stitch: Chika! Tikis: Chika! Stitch: Miki miki coconut! Jump5: I laila, 'O Kaua'i la No malihini 'ohana Welcome cousins, a'cmon by Aloha e komo mai Stitch tries to sing along: Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa Jump5: Welcome cousins, e komo mai Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Icky icky bo bo! Jump5: Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Jump5: Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Bye!!! Video Jump5 - Aloha, E Komo Mai Trivia *In the opening of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, a couple of scenes were featured from Stitch! The Movie. Category:Lilo & Stitch songs Category:Theme songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Featured songs Category:Opening songs Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Enchanted Tiki Room songs